There has been known a technique for ejecting two or more kinds of liquids, which have characteristics different from each other, from one or a plurality of heads in an inkjet printer that is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. For example, a printer disclosed in Patent Document 1 contains a head that ejects an ink and a head that ejects a pre-treatment liquid having characteristics different from the characteristics of the ink. As the pre-treatment liquid, there is a liquid which functions to improve the density of an ink by making pigments and dyestuffs cohere in the ink, or the like. A pre-treatment liquid and inks, inks of which the colors are different from each other, inks and a post-treatment liquid, and the like are used as the liquids having characteristics different from each other.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-157153